Meeting Him
by animelovergurlo
Summary: Kagome had always wished she could attend Narita High. But what happens when she finds out that it's a boarding school for boys and what about her mysterious roommate who just makes her go crazy. first time writing a fanfic,anyways. Rewriting some parts.
1. What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Okay so I've decided to revised and sort of rewrite the story a little! I hope you all enjoy the new and improved story, Meeting Him! ^_^**

**Please do read it and review!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**1**

**WHAT?!**

-

-

-

"Mom did you really enter me into Naritashi High?!" Kagome asked her mom with hope clearly showing on her beautiful light blue-gray eyes.

Kagome's mom stared at her daughter with some sort of caution although she did not show it, she smiled. "Yes, honey, I did."

Kagome felt heart sore in happiness. Her dream was really coming true. She had always wanted to enter Naritashi High. She had good reasons too!

It was one of the top high schools in Japan that was recommended for students who wanted a good education.

And

If she entered this school she had more of a higher chance of getting into Tokyo U.

She could barely hold in her happiness.

-

-

-

**Three Days Later**

"Kagome! Kagome!" Souta, Kagome's little brother shouted from downstairs in an excited voice.

Soon afterwards there was some stomping noise and Kagome came down with a very crabby face on, hair a mess, and in her pajamas." What is it Souta?" She hissed out, still in her half-asleep state.

"Um, mails here for you, sis." Souta managed to squeak out before setting it down and running into the living room to hide for cover just in case his sister got even more crabbier.

It took her a few seconds to register what her little brother had just said and just as quick as she was crabby she was filled with happiness once again. She walked towards the box that lied innocently on the ground, picked it up, went up to her bedroom, floating along with joy. As soon as she got in her room she opened the box.

Kagome was so shocked that all she could do was shout out. "MOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!"

Kagome's mom soon came into her room looking really worried and at the same time, knowing why she had just shouted out like that." What is it, Kagome?"

"Mom, what's this?" Kagome asked, showing her mom the opened box. In the box was the school uniform of Naritashi High.

"What about it sweetie?" her mom asked, trying to sound calm and collected and not afraid for her life. She knew how her daughter's temper was like.

"Why is there a boy's uniform in this box instead of a girl?" Kagome asked panicky, wondering if they had accidentally mailed it to the wrong person.

Her mom sighed, thinking of how to tell her daughter the truth.

"Mom, what is the meaning of this?" Kagome asked in a snappish tone sensing that something bad was going to happen.

"Kagome, you were the one who decided on going to this school and I thought that this would make you happy."

"What are you talking about, mom?" Kagome asked, feeling even more nervous then she ever felt before.

Kagome's mother sighed, "Now then, Kagome, this might become very hard for you to understand, but, well, Naritashi is an all boys school."

By now, Kagome's mouth was hanging wide open and she had a very surprised look on her face." Mom, it's a boy's school? But I thought it was a public school?"

"Kagome I think you meant Naritaisho High. That's the school near Naritashi Boarding School for boys. Anyways, your father would have wanted you to go to that school anyways."

"Yes he did want me to go there," Kagome said with her eyes downcast.

"Yes, and I registered you there as a boy, so starting next week, you will be known as Kage Higurashino." Without saying anything else, Kagome's mom left the room sighing as she went also mumbling that there was no way she could transfer to another school.

Kagome sighed too," So Kage, huh? That doesn't even sound like a name." She mumbled to herself.

Soon she heard the door creaking and her brother's head appeared," So, I heard."

"Please just go away."

"Fine, I guess you wouldn't want to listen to this anyways," Souta said walking away slowly about to close the door when Kagome stopped him and asked him what he wanted to tell her.

Souta was soon on the floor next to Kagome, "Well, I heard that they were going to turn Naritashi High into a boy's and girl's boarding school next year. So, if you attend that school for this year, then next year, maybe you can change back into a girl and you know attend it as yourself and not as, Kage."

"Souta, are you lying to me?" Kagome eyed her little brother half believing him and half not.

"Of course I'm telling you the truth, nee- san, why wouldn't I be?"

Kagome sighed again and just nodded her head. She was really tired from hearing all of this. Soon it hit her," Hey Souta, would that mean c-cutting my hair?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Hey, that's right. Totally true. Ha ha you would have to cut your hair. Wow, I never thought of that." Souta smiled laughing a little.

Kagome felt like she was going to pass out that instant. Cutting her hair was the worst thing ever. She loved her hair and never wanted it to be cut for any reason. Kagome soon sighed even heavier. All she really wanted to do was shout out and scream to let out all the frustration that would come to her soon.

-

-

**Authors Note: Kagome's boy name is pronounce Cage.**


	2. Waah! Moving into a Dorm!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

Chapter 2- Waah! Moving into a dorm!

"Kagome, you look fine. Stop worrying about how you look," Kagome's mom said quickly.

It was Kagome's first day going to Naritashi High and she was very nervous and embarrassed at the same time. Her hair was now cut into layers that reached a couple of inches up her neck. She felt really light-headed and weird looking like this cause her hair was usually long.

"Mom, I can't go looking like this and besides my breasts might-"

"Don't worry Kagome. You're lucky you're flat-chested!" Souta grinned.

"Why you-" Kagome said angrily hitting Souta on the head, causing him to get a bruise.

"Ow! That hurt!" Souta whined running to their mother.

"Kagome, please stop being so mean to your brother," Their mother said sternly." Now then, we should hurry. You could be late , now hurry."

Arriving at the high school

Kagome got out of the car, fully dressed in the boy uniform, hair cut and actually looking like a boy. Except for the fact that she looked like one of those cute boys from shojo's. She also had luggage with her, of course, with boy clothes that her mom bought a few days ago. Soon, she felt very nervous that she almost went back to look back at her mom, too bad the car was already gone.

Kagome sighed," I can't believe my mom just abandoned me like that."

"Wow, what do we have here?" a guy with short hair and a little ponytail on the back right by his neck smiled.

Kagome suddenly felt a chill on her spine but smiled weakly, then using a lower voice," Um, who are you?"

"Ah, my names Miroku. Miroku Ashitaru. And you are?" he asked after he finished her question.

"Kago," Kagome began but cleared her throat and began again," The names Kage. Kage Higarashino. Um, nice to meet you."

Miroku smiled and soon told Kagome that he was a second year at this school. Kagome listened and nodded, he then led her to the opening ceremony where the rules were laid out and so on.

After the opening ceremony

"Now then on that board over there," the principal said pointing to a board by the school entrance," will tell you which dorm room you will be in. You are now dismissed."

As soon as the principal said that, all the first years started to talk to each other in an excited way. Kagome though was worried about whom she was going to share the room with. She would be very lucky if she got a room to herself but she doubt it. Every first years soon went to the board and looked, as did Kagome.

"So, what room did you get?" Miroku asked Kagome as soon as she got out of the huge crowd.

"Room 112," Kagome told him with a plain voice on," with this guy name Sesshomaru Oware."

Miroku's eyes then went wide open and he had a pitiful look on his face. Kagome noticed and soon faced him with questioning eyes. Miroku tried to avoid Kagome's eyes but soon he gave up." Sesshomaru was it? Well, he's a second year just like me. Although he's a pretty scary guy."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm. How should I say it, he has a very commanding aura about himself that makes him scary since he doesn't like being ordered and many other things. You'll also find out more stuff about him to once you meet him and start school." At that moment Miroku walked away stiffly worrying about how Kagome was going to be.

Soon the dorm manager came and told everyone to line up so that he could explain about the dorm rules and time for baths and everything that needed to be known.

"BREAKFAST STARTES AT 7:00 IN THE MORNING TILL 8! THE BATHROOMS ARE OPEN UNTIL 10:00 P.M!" He shouted out as loudly as he could which made all of the first years look scared. "ALSO THE SHOWERS ARE CLOSED A 8:00 P.M! NOW! REPORT TO YOUR ROOMS IMMEDIATLEY."

The first years all jumped but nodded, although they all had frightened faces on. The dorm manager then led them to the dorm house, which was a two-story building that looked really old. He soon ordered everyone (very loudly) to find their dorm number and make themselves at home.

Kagome soon found her room and was about to open it when she realized she didn't have the keys. Soon though the dorm manager came and threw it hard into her hands. She winced but did not show it, since she thought that would show she was a girl. She soon opened the door and as she went in, she noticed how dark it was.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Kagome thought in her head.

She then went towards the window and was about to open it when a hand grabbed her arm, causing her to scream like a girl (remember she's a guy). Soon the person that had grabbed her came towards her.

WELL, I'LL LEAVE IT AT THAT. HOPE YA ENJOYED IT. :D


	3. Roommate

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**I'm really sorry for not writing for a while. Just got so busy and everything with schoolwork and many other random stuff and also getting writer blocks. Grr, hate when that happens. Well enjoy chapter 3 of Meeting Him and hope you all review. **

**Previously: **"Why's it so dark in here?" Kagome thought in her head.

She then went towards the window and was about to open it when a hand grabbed her arm, causing her to scream like a girl (remember she's a guy). Soon the person that had grabbed her came towards her.

**Chapter 3- Roommate**

Kagome (Kage) could feel her face burn as she met the gaze of the mysterious person who had grabbed her arm. She was glad though, that it was dark in the room for it would have been embarrassing considering the fact that she was supposed to be a boy. Well any person would have blushed anyways; the guy was handsome in a dark and mysterious way. He had silky long flowing silver hair, light brown eyes that seemed golden and his face was nicely structured and at the height of 6' 1". Kagome couldn't help staring until finally she managed to squeak out, "S-so you must be my roommate right?"

As if losing interest, the guy supposedly named Sesshomaru walked away towards the bunk bed and sat down on the bottom bunk. _"Okay, maybe he just isn't a talkative guy. Know big deal." _Kagome told herself weakly as she opened the blinds of the window. "Sugoi!" she burst out excitedly. The scene from out of her window was extremely beautiful and she was suddenly happy to have been in this room.

OOOOOOOOO

How she had burst out like that in such a girly way caught Sesshomaru's attention and he was beginning to think that there was more to this little "guy". There was also something really odd about him and he could sense that he was hiding something within. Kage (a/n: I'll start using her boy name for now when it's sort of in Sesshomaru's POV and call her Kagome when it's more in hers.) then turned to Sesshomaru happily and excitedly said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you, my name's Kage."

XXXXXXXXXX

Whew she was happy to have been able to have enough confidence to say that to Sesshomaru and then after saying that extended her arm towards him hoping (really hoping) that he would shake it. It seemed that he hesitated a little but probably after some thinking extended his right hand out and shook hers. That caused her smile to increase and she instantly hoped that they could become good friends or at least friends.

"It's nice to meet you Kage," Sesshomaru said in a low and husky voice that sounded sexy to her.

She gulped silently to herself and then forced herself to smile. Whoo boy, it was going to be tough living with such a hot roommate. Luckily enough there was a loud knock on the door and immediately the loud voice of the dorm manager was heard. "LUNCH IS SERVING RIGHT NOW! GET THE FOOD WHILE IT'S STILL THERE!"

"Eh?" Kagome was confused by this and turned to look at Sesshomaru confusion showing on her face.

Sesshomaru sighed knowing that he would have to answer anyways. Giving her a plain look of disinterest her answered confusion, "The meaning of what the dorm manager said was that you have to hurry or else there would be no food left." And then got up and headed towards the door swiftly.

It took a few seconds before it clicked. "Aaaahhh, they're going to take all the food!" she exclaimed out loud in her head as she remembered the time when her little brother Souta came home from school one day completely hungry and in no time finished practically everything on the table. Once it clicked she practically ran towards the door and then running outside in the hall she collided head on with another guy.

"Itttteeeee!! Oi, watch where your going bastard!!!" the loudness of the voice scared Kagome as she looked frighteningly up at the guy who was whining like a little kid and surprised to see who it was.

**Okay I'm really sorry that it's short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I really promise. **


End file.
